Avenger
by Leenad
Summary: You're too late...little brother Itachi smirked, his voice dripping like venom as he wrapped an arm around Naruto. Shonenai, SxN, slight IxN.


Hello all! This fic is a ONESHOT and it contains shonen-ai so if you don't like this then turn back now. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Rain poured from the heavens upon the village of Konohagakure as the dark clouds rumbled with thunder overhead. The villagers were all safe in their warm homes, away from the harsh storm that was beginning to brew. Not a soul stirred except maybe for a stray dog or cat taking refuge in old cardboard boxes or toppled over trash bins. 

How ever a lone being by the name of Sasuke Uchiha was unfortunate and was now running as fast as he could towards the empty but safe haven he called a "home". His clothes started to get wet and clung to his body but he didn't really care at the moment for his main focus was to get shelter.

Upon rounding the street corner the black haired boy instantly stopped in his tracks. Far off in the distance his eyes caught sight of an orange jump suit. He knew that clothing anywhere. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he stood stiffly, unable to take his eyes off the boy. Yes it was true that the Uchiha had a huge crush on the blond but Naruto was completely oblivious towards his affections.

For a moment Sasuke watched the blond from around the corner and noticed that the boy was just standing there with his back facing him. The Uchiha gulped. It was now or never.

"Hey Dobe" the black haired boy called out calmly as he walked towards Naruto. With each passing step he could feel his face heat up, his knees feeling weak. Shyness started to seep into his veins but he pushed it down, trying hard to remain the cool and collected person that everyone saw him as. But it was hard when the object of his affections looked so innocent in the rain; his sunshine blond hair matted, clothes soaked to the bone.

Sasuke stopped until he was just a few feet away,"What are you doing out here in this weather? Wouldn't want a chicken like you to catch a cold now would we?".

The blond didn't answer.

"Naruto? Whats up?".

Still no reply.

The Uchiha felt something was wrong at the pit of his stomach. Why wasn't Naruto talking to him? Was he pissed at him or something? Now Sasuke knew the blond pretty well and the boy was never the type to hold a gruge for very long. Well, at least most of the time anyway so what was with the silent treatment?

"...Na...ruto...?" Sasuke said soflty with concern, slowly reaching a hesitant hand out to touch the boy's shoulder. Thunder boomed as blueish white flashes of lightning clashed through the sky.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock.

Naruto slowly turned around to reveal blood flowing heavily down the boy's chest; a hole inside where his heart should have been. His eyes were lifeless yet a sad eeire smile was upon his face; making Sasuke chilled to the bone.

A black shadow arose from the ground, a fimilar chuckle escaping his lips. It was Itachi. "You're too late...little brother" Itachi smirked, his voice dripping like venom as he wrapped an arm around Naruto; licking a small dribble of blood from the blond's chin.

The Uchiha awoke upright in his bed and out of breath. His sheets were tangled around his legs but he kicked them off violently as he got out of bed, craddling his head in his hands. He could hear the soft piter-pater of rain from his open window as a cold wind blew inside. For a moment the black haired boy felt numb everywhere until a single flash of memory came back to him; uttering out a name in panic.

"Naruto!".

Without thinking he dashed out of his room and out of his house into the night, not bothering to put on a coat and not caring if he was still clad in his blue shirt and white shorts from this morning. He ran blindly through the streets as images of the blond boy flashed before his eyes, hearing him laugh, seeing his beautiful smile.

The boy panted heavily while his lungs begged for air but he didn't stop; wouldn't stop until he reached his goal.

_"Naruto... I won't lose you! Please...please be alright!"._

* * *

"Hghmm...Whats going on?" Naruto mumbled as he woke up to the sound of soft knocking on his door. The blond sat on the bed for a moment, hoping whoever it was would go away for it was really late but also a part of him thought why anyone would be out on his doorstep at this time. 

The knocking stopped and then repeated again only sounding slightly more urgent. With a sigh while rubing his eyes, Naruto triedly got out of bed and walked through his one kitchen/living room towards the door.

As Naruto opened it a black blur suddenly pushed him down upon the floor, pinning the blond. For a split second the air was knocked out of him until he opened his eyes; blue staring into red.

"Heh...did you miss me my kitsune?" the black haired man spoke seductively which caused the blond to shiver. "Get off of me you bastard!" Naruto growled as he tried to struggle but Itachi's weight was holding him tightly.

Itachi chuckled; a vicious smirk upon his face as he pulled the Kyuubi carrier into a heated kiss.

* * *

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, his heart feeling as though it were ripping apart into tiny pieces, slowly but painfully. With determination the boy pushed himself onward. 

_"I'm almost there! Just a little more!"._

* * *

Faint footsteps became louder as the Uchiha finally made it to Naruto's apartment building. With a mad dash he ran inside and quickly up the flights of stairs. As soon as he got to the top, panictightened in his chestupon seeing one of the doors open at the end of the hallway. Naruto's apartment. 

_"No! Please let me be not too late!" _Sasuke thought to himself, pushing his tired legs to run more faster. He skidded to a halt infront of the doorway, panting heavily but he was not prepared for what came next.

Lighting illuminated the dark room followedby soft rumbling of thunder as it reflected shadows on the walls; clotheslaying everywhere.

Sasuke could see his brother sitting upon the window sill calmly with his back leaning on the frame without his cloak on; his shirt however slightly undone to reveal a well toned chest. The blond was siting next to him on the floor, a part of the curtain that was on the windows was tore and wrapped loosely around his naked body. Although he was staring at the floor through a half-lidded gaze the Uchiha could still see the blond's eyes which were glazed, lifeless as though he had no soul.

Itachi turned hisattention towards his younger brother as his Sharingan eyes bore into Sasuke.

"You're too late...little brother".

Sasuke could feel his body tremble as the dream came back to him in full throttle, hearing those exact same words that seemed to echo everywhere in his mind. The younger Uchiha clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Damn you...Itachi..." Sasuke growled, his voice rising in anger. Itachi smirked and then chuckled dryly as he got off the window sill and kneeling beside Naruto; his arms sliding and groping the blond until they reached a more sensitive area which made Naruto whimper.

"S..as..suk..e" the blond whispered as a look of pain and fear shone his lifeless eyes. The younger Uchiha couldn't take it anymore.

"Get...away...FROM HIM!" Sasuke yelled out as he charged towards his older brother, kunai in his hands.

Everything after that was like in fast motion. All Sasuke could remember seeing was his brother smirking as he flung Naruto suddenly in front of him; the kunai ripping flesh, blood everywhere.

Sasuke watched in horror as his crush stood there, blood flowling down his bare chest like water from the long open hole; the kunai laying on the floor forgoten. The blond's eyes were wide with shock but then relaxed; falling onto his knees. The Uchiha caught the boy and stared down at him with tears.

"Naruto! Say something!" Sasuke choked out as his body shook. Naruto looked up at the black haired boy but his eyes were becoming heavier and were starting to close. "I'm so sorry. Please don't go... I need you! I can't go on if you die!" Sasuke begged.

The blond gave the boy a soft grin, "Its alright...I forgive you...Goodbye...Sasuke..".

"NARUTO!" Sasukecried out as the blond went limp. He swiftly kissed the boy with every inch of passion he could do but it was too late. The boy was gone.

Silence filled the small apartment as Sasuke held onto the blond's body, the tears falling. Suddenly Sasuke slowly lifted his head up to look at Itachi who stood just a few feet away; that smirk never faltering. And in a poof of smoke he was gone.

Sasuke stood up as he gently held Naruto in his arms. His own Sharingan flared to life as anger burned into his eyes like hell fire.

_"Naruto...I swear on my very life...I **will** avenge you...And nothing will stand in my way"._

**_-END-_**


End file.
